Maaf
by Daisatsu
Summary: "Kau masih disana?" / Ne, Sei- chan kenapa kau tidak memperkenalkanku pada mereka?"/ "Eh, iya? Berita tentang Akashi - kun, si pewaris tunggal dari Akashi Coorperation itu dimana?"/ "Sebaiknya kita rahasiakan ini dari Akashi- kun ,"/ "Hana, maafkan aku,"/bad summary/RnR please, thanks :)


**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Tittle: **Maaf

**Pairing: **Akashi S. x OC

**Genre: **Drama, Hurt/comfort, Romance

**Rate: **T

**Summary:** _"Kau masih disana?"_/ _Ne, _Sei-_chan_ kenapa kau tidak memperkenalkanku pada mereka?"/ "Eh, iya? Berita tentang Akashi -_kun_, si pewaris tunggal dari Akashi _C__oorperation_ itu dimana?"/ "Sebaiknya kita rahasiakan ini dari Akashi-_kun_,"/ "Hana, maafkan aku,"

**Warning : **OOC, Typo, Gaje, Membosankan, Monoton, dan kawan-kawannya yang lain…

_**Fic ini didedikasikan untuk Yuuki Hanami**_

Disini, ceritanya Akashitachi sudah kelas 2 SMA dan nama SMAnya SMA Teikou, saya terlalu malas untuk nyari SMA yang pas buat mereka semua /dikeroyookin readers/ terus ceritanya mereka juga satu sekolah disini. Ehehe.

**Happy Reading ^^**

**I Hope You Like it!**

**.**

** .**

**.**

Gadis dengan surai Orange itu duduk sambil menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_-nya dengan gelisah. Berkali-kali ia mengecek ponsel yang sengaja ia taruh dimejanya, kalau-kalau ada telepon ataupun pesan dari seseorang yang sedang ia tunggu saat ini. Tapi, berkali-kali juga ia harus kecewa karena nyatanya orang itu sama sekali belum memberitahunya perihal keterlambatannya kali ini.

Gadis itu bernama Yuuki Hanami, dan yang sedang ditunggunya saat ini adalah sang kekasih yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou. Anak dari pemilik Akashi _Coorporation_, sebuah perusahaan yang paling sukses di Jepang saat ini, juga seorang lelaki yang diberi anugerah luar biasa oleh Tuhan. Kepandaiannya dalam segala bidang membuat siapapun pasti akan jatuh cinta hanya dengan melihatnya. Dan dari sekian banyak wanita yang menganggumi sosok Akashi, mungkin Yuuki adalah orang yang paling beruntung. Tak usah ditanya, kalian pasti sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Sei-_kun_ lama sekali," Gumam Yuuki. Ia melihat arloji yang melingkar manis menghiasi pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Pukul 14.50.

Itu berarti, ia sudah menunggu Akashi hampir satu jam lamanya.

_Drrt… Drrt…_

Ponsel Yuuki bergetar, dengan segera Yuuki mengangkat ponselnya.

_Akashi Seijuurou_.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Yuuki mengangkat telepon dari Akashi.

"_Moshimo_—"

"_Aku tak bisa datang, kita akan jalan_-jalan _lain kali_," Potong Akashi tanpa menunggu Yuuki melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Yuuki terdiam. Dadanya kembali sesak. Sekali lagi, Yuuki harus merasakan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Akashi kembali membatalkan janji mereka untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"_Kau masih disana?"_ Suara dengan nada dingin dan datar itu kembali terdengar.

"Ya, tak apa. Kita bisa jalan lain kali," Jawab Yuuki sambil meremas ponselnya. Berusaha membuat Akashi tak merasakan kekecewaannya.

"_Youna memintaku untuk menemaninya jalan_-_jalan_," Jelas Akashi tanpa diminta Yuuki. Sepertinya Akashi cukup peka untuk mengetahui bahwa Yuuki kini tengah kecewa.

"Tak apa, aku mengerti," Yuuki tersenyum. "Kalau begitu—"

_Tuuut…_

Sambungan telepon diputus.

"—Hati-hati," Sambung Yuuki begitu telepon diputus. Padahal ia tahu, Akashi tak akan mendengar ucapan terakhirnya.

.

.

.

"Yuu-_chan _ Ohayou," Sapa seorang gadis berambut senada gula kapas sambil menghampiri Yuuki yang tengah mengganti sepatunya menjadi _uwabaki_.

"Momoi-_chan_, Ohayou mo," Balas Yuuki sambil menoleh ke arah gadis yang ia panggil Momoi-_chan_ itu. Kemudian ia mendongak ke arah pintu. "Tidak bersama Aomine-_kun_?"

"Tadi aku bersamanya," Jawab Satsuki, ia menghela nafas. Lalu ia menunjuk tas yang ada didekapannya, membuat Yuuki menyadari bahwa gadis itu kini tengah membawa dua buah tas sekolah. Satu dipundaknya, dan yang satu lagi kini tengah ia dekap. "Da— Aomine-_kun_ langsung menuju _gym_," Lanjut Satsuki.

"Sepagi ini? Dan memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Yuuki, memutuskan untuk menunggui Satsuki selesai memasang _uwabaki_-nya.

"Akashi-_kun_ tidak memberritahumu?" Tanya Momoi.

Yuuki menggeleng.

"Mereka akan berlatih. Persiapan untuk _inter_-_high_ minggu depan," Jawab Momoi, kemudian ia berdiri. Tanda bahwa ia telah selesai memasang _uwabaki_-nya.

Yuuki membulatkan mulutnya. Tanda mengerti.

"Pelajaran pertama dikelasmu apa?" Tanya Momoi.

"Eto…" Yuuki berfikir. "Fisika kurasa."

"Sasaki-_sensei_?"

Yuuki kembali mengangguk.

"Kudengar Sasaki-_sensei_ sedang berbulan madu ke Amerika dan baru kembali minggu depan. Jika kau mau, kau bisa menemaniku ke _gym_. Kau ingin bertemu dan melihat Akashi-_kun_ bermain basket bukan?" Tanya Momoi, ia menaikturunkan alisnya.

"Baiklah," Yuuki langsung menyetujui ajakan Momoi. Jujur saja, ia sangat ingin menemui kekasihnya itu. Dan sepertinya Yuuki mulai lupa akan kekecewaannya terhadap Akashi yang telah membatalkan janji mereka tempo hari.

.

.

.

Begitu Yuuki dan Momoi sampai di _gym_, keduanya langsung disambut dengan teriakan ala _fansgirl_ dari penonton –yang sebagian besar para gadis- yang kini tengah menyaksikan permainan dari sang kapten basket Teikou dan kawan-kawannya yang lain. Permainan macam _kiseki no sedai_ tentu saja sangat menarik untuk disaksikan. Dan jangan lupa, kapten dari _kiseki no sedai_ itu sendiri adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Orang paling jenius di Teikou.

"Yuu-_chan_, kita duduk disitu saja," Momoi menarik pergelangan tangan Yuuki. Membawa gadis itu menuju bangku cadangan yang kini tengah diduduki oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

"T-tidak apa-apa?" Yuuki mulai panik. Walaupun sudah menjadi kekasih Akashi selama hampir tiga bulan, ia sama sekali belum pernah menyaksikan Akashi bermain dari jarak sedekat ini. Biasanya, Yuuki melihat Akashi bermain hanya dari bangku penonton saja.

"Santai saja," Momoi menoleh ke arah Yuuki, namun ia masih tetap menarik Yuuki menuju kursi cadangan.

"Momocchi~_ssu_," Sapa lelaki berambut pirang yang tengah duduk dibangku cadangan sambil mengusap peluh menggunakan handuk dilehernya. "Dan kau…" Lelaki itu diam sejenak. "Kalau tidak salah kau Yuucchi, Kekasih Akashicchi kan?" Lelaki itu tersenyum ke arah Yuuki. Membuat Yuuki sedikit salah tingkah akibat senyumnya yang -kelewat- tampan itu.

Yuuki mengangguk. "Ternyata kau masih mengingatku, Kise-_kun_."

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengenal seorang Yuuki Hanami, kekasih dari Akashi Seijuurou. Kau tahu, semenjak kau menjadi kekasih Akashicchi, kau menjadi _trending topic_ di Teikou~_ssu_," Lelaki yang dipanggil Kise itu meneguk air dibotolnya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan," Yuuki mengusap belakang lehernya.

"Ki-_chan_ benar," Tambah Momoi sambil menyentuh pipi Yuuki menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"Ah, mereka sudah selesai latihan," Tunjuk Kise ke arah lapangan. Terlihat segerombolan lelaki sedang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka.

"… Apa?" Tanya Yuuki setelah merasa Momoi menyenggol bahunya.

"Kau bawa air mineral kan? Aku tahu itu untuk Akashi-_kun_," Momoi tersenyum.

"A-Ato..." Yuuki menyembunyikan air mineral yang ia pegang sedari tadi.

"Sudahlah Yuucchi, jangan malu-malu," Kise berdiri dan berjalan kearah Yuuki. Dan dari belakang, Kise langsung mendorong Yuuki kedepan. Menuju ke arah Akashi tepatnya.

Dan tanpa Kise sadari, dorongan itu membuat Yuuki jatuh tepat dipelukan Akashi.

"Hana?" Gumam Akashi sambil berusaha menahan Yuuki yang hendak terjatuh.

"Sei…_kun_," Yuuki mendongak, membuat kedua mata hetero itu saling bertemu. "A-Ah, maafkan aku," Yuuki mendorong Akashi pelan. Membuat Akashi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tumben sekali," Komentar Akashi.

"Aku… Aku… " Yuuki melirik kesana kemari, enggan menatap mata Akashi yang kini tengah menatap Yuuki intens. "A-Ah ya, aku membawakanmu—"

"Sei-_cha_n~," Seruan seseorang dari arah kanan mereka –Yuuki & Akashi- membuat keduanya menoleh. Terlihat oleh mereka seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang sepinggang dan bermata lavender, poninya ia kuncir ke atas, dan sepertinya tingginya hampir setara dengan Yuuki. Gadis itu melambai ke arah Akashi. Di tangannya, ia membawa sebotol air mineral dan juga handuk sewarna iris _ruby_ Akashi.

Dengan cepat, Yuuki menyembunyikan air mineralnya ke belakang. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Akashi yang nampak datar-datar saja melihat gadis itu melambai ke arahnya.

"Sudah selesai latihan?" Tanya gadis itu pada Akashi dengan suara manja.

Akashi tak menjawab.

"Ini, minum dan handuk untukmu," Gadis itu memberi handuk dan sebotol air kepada Akashi. "Kenapa tidak diambil?" Tanyanya setelah Akashi tak juga mengambil handuk dan air darinya. "Kau tahu kan apa akibatnya jika kau mengabaikanku?" Lanjut gadis itu dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat.

Yuuki bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi dari Akashi, namun itu hanya sesaat. Setelahnya, Akashi kembali memasang wajah datar andalannya.

"Hm," Akashi akhirnya mengambil handuk dan air mineral dari gadis itu. Namun, tak segera memakai handuk ataupun meminum pemberian dari gadis itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk menatap Yuuki. "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan tadi?"

"T-tidak, aku hanya ingin memberimu semangat saja," Yuuki berusaha tersenyum.

"_Ne, _Sei-_chan_ kenapa kau tidak memperkenalkanku pada mereka?" Gadis itu menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Akashi.

"Kenalkan saja dirimu sendiri," Akashi menarik lengannya. Jengah dengan perlakuan gadis itu.

"Huh," Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya -pura-pura merajuk-. Kemudian kembali tersenyum dan menghadap Yuuki. "Aku Himoto Youna," Ucapnya kemudian.

Yuuki mengrenyitkan dahi. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama gadis ini sebelumnya. Ah ya! Ia ingat, Akashi membatalkan janjinya karena menemani gadis ini jalan-jalan. Karena terlalu kecewa, ia sampai hampir lupa kalau Akashi pernah menyebutkan nama gadis ini.

"Aku adalah anak dari Himoto Katsuragi, sekaligus pewaris Himoto_ coorperation_," Lanjut gadis itu sambil menatap remeh semuanya –kecuali Akashi. Kemudian tersenyum kepada Yuuki. "Aku mengenal Sei-_chan_ _sejak kecil_. Jadi, jika kalian mendengar berita tentang_ perjodohanku_ dengan Sei-_chan_, kalian jangan kaget," Ucap Youna sambil menekankan beberapa kata.

Yuuki bungkam. Ia serasa tertohok dengan semua perkataan Youna. Perjodohan? Yang benar saja!

"Jaga mulutmu Youna!" Titah Akashi dengan suara yang meninggi. Membuat semua yang ada disitu bergidik ngeri. Untung saja, _gym_ itu sudah sepi sejak Akashi dan kawan-kawan selesai bermain.

"Tapi memang benarkan Sei-_chan_?" Tanya Youna. "Atau kau ingin ayahmu—"

_Teet… Teeet…_

Bel tanda pergantian pelajaran berbunyi. Membuat kata-kata Youna terhenti.

"Se-sepertinya jam Sasaki-_sensei_ sudah habis. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu," Yuuki berbalik, ia sudah tak sanggup mendengar pembicaraan ini. "Kau yang semangat ya," Ucap Yuuki tanpa menoleh Akashi. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Yuuki sudah menghilang dari pandangan Akashi.

"Ini," Akashi memberikan handuk dan air yang telah Youna berikan padanya.

"Kau tidak—"

"Aku tidak haus," Potong Akashi. Kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan _gym_.

"Sei-_chan_, tunggu!" Suara Youna menggema diseluruh _gym_. Membuat beberapa yang ada disana menutup telinga karena frekuensi suara Youna yang menurut mereka diatas rata-rata itu.

.

.

.

Yuuki berjalan melewati lorong kelas satu dengan cepat. Dengan erat, ia genggam botol dan yang dibawanya. Beberapa anak kelas satu berhasil dibuat heran oleh Yuuki karena melihat Yuuki berjalan dengan mata dan wajah yang memerah, beberapa anak murid yang lalu lalang pun tak luput tertabrak oleh Yuuki. Dan beberapa kali pula Yuuki harus meminta maaf karena telah menabrak orang-orang yang tidak bersalah itu.

Tidak…

Ia tidak marah…

Ia hanya merasakan sesak yang luar biasa didadanya. Itu saja, ia tidak marah pada Akashi, ia tidak marah pada Momoi, ia tidak tidak marah pada Youna. Lagipula untuk apa marah? Semua orang bebas mendeklarasikan cintanya. Termasuk Youna. Dan bukan seorang Yuuki Hanami jika ia marah hanya karena itu.

"Hana!"

Sebuah suara baritone yang ia kenal membuat Yuuki mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hana!"

Seruan itu kembali terdengar, tapi Yuuki tak kunjung menghentikan langkahnya. Dan itu semua terjadi diluar kendalinya.

"Hanami!"

Bersamaan dengan panggilan ketiga, ia merasakan sebuah tangan mencengkram pergelangannya cukup erat. Membuat langkah Yuuki terhenti.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Yuuki, ia tahu itu Akashi. Dan ia memutuskan untuk tak menoleh ke arah lelaki itu.

"Jangan marah," Jawab Akashi dengan suara pelan, namun Yuuki masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak marah,"

"Kau marah, aku tahu itu,"

"Aku tidak—"

Tanpa membiarkan Yuuki menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dengan sekali tarikan Akashi membawa Yuuki kedalam pelukannya. Dan…

Itu membuat semua orang yang ada dilorong kelas satu tercengang. Seorang Akashi Seijuurou sang kapten basket _Kiseki no Sedai_ memeluk seorang gadis didepan umum? Mereka tidak sedang bermimpi kan?!

.

.

.

Siang itu, Yuuki mengajak keenam anggota _kiseki no sedai_ –kecuali Akashi- berkumpul, meminta bantuan mereka untuk mensukseskan rencana kejutan dalam rangka hari jadinya yang keempat bulan. Dan disinilah mereka, disebuah restoran cepat saji yang biasa Yuuki dan rekan-rekannya kunjungi.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih karena kalian sudah mau datang," Ucap Yuuki sambil ber-_ojigi_.

"Sudah kubilang, tak masalah~_ssu_,"

"Kami ini sahabatmu sekarang," Momoi tersenyum.

"Sshht, Bisakah kalian diam sebentar," Aomine menempelkan jari telunjuk dibibirnya.

"Bukankah itu pertandingan antara Seiho dan Shutoku?" Tanya Kise sambil menunjuk layar TV di restoran itu. Membuat mereka menoleh ke arah televisi.

"Aku berani bertaruh kalau Seiho yang menang," Ucap Aomine.

"Aku pikir Shutoku," Sahut Momoi sambil mengamati gerak-gerik pemain dari kedua tim itu.

Murasakibara mengangguk, kemudian menyuap Maibo kesayangannya ke mulutnya.

"Coba saja lihat dari cara mereka bermain," Naluri pengamatan Momoi mulai keluar.

"Eh, iya? Berita tentang Akashi -_kun_, si pewaris tunggal dari Akashi _C__oorperation_ itu dimana?"

"Sini, aku saja yang memindah _channel_-nya!"

Ketujuh anak itu mengerutkan kening, mulai sebal ketika dua pramusaji direstoran itu dengan seenaknya mengubah saluran di mana mereka sedang konsentrasi mengamati permainan.

Tapi, kekesalan mereka berhenti ketika mendengar berita yang sangat dinanti kedua pramusaji tersebut.

"Kami akan menayangkan konferensi pers yang langsung diadakan oleh pemilik dari Akashi _Coorperation _dan Himoto _Coorperation_, tentang rumor yang selama ini tersebar di dunia hiburan."

Berikutnya, yang tampil di layar adalah sosok yang sangat mereka kenal. Mereka bertujuh ikut tertarik juga untuk menyaksikan setelah mendengar nama Akashi disebut. Dan Yuuki merasakan perasaan tak enak ketika menyaksikan berita itu.

"Saya tidak akan berlama-lama, saya akan mengklarifikasinya sekarang juga. Sesuai dengan berita yang tersebar di internet maupun media cetak lain, saat ini saya mengakui, lelaki yang ada di samping saya ini, Akashi Seijuurou, pewaris tunggal Akashi _coorperation_, akan saya jodohkan dengan anak Himoto Katsuragi-_san_, yaitu Himoto Youna-_san_."

Dan saat itu juga, keenam orang itu langsung menoleh ke arah Yuuki yang masih kaget karena mendengar berta tentang perjodohan antara Akashi dan Youna.

"_N_-_ne, _kenapa semuanya jadi diam seperti ini~_ssu_," Suara Kise memecah kesunyian antara ketujuh orang itu.

"Yuu-_chin_?" Panggil Murasakibara, ia menatap gadis itu khawatir.

"A-aku pulang dulu," Pamit Yuuki, ia segera berdiri. Dan meninggalkan keenam orang itu.

"Yuu-_chan_, tunggu!" Momoi berusaha mengejar Yuuki.

Dan Yuuki sama sekali tidak mengindahkan panggilan Momoi. Dadanya terasa sesak sekarang, dan air mata yang berebut untuk keluar sejak tadi kini sudah terjun bebas menuruni pipinya. berkali-kali Yuuki mengusap air matanya, berusaha membuat cairan bening itu berhenti keluar. Tapi percuma, air mata yang diusapnya pasti terganti lagi oleh air mata baru yang terus mengalir melewati pipinya.

"Yuu-_chaaaan! Awaaaaaas!"_

Seruan dari arah belakang membuat Yuuki sadar bahwa kini ia telah melintasi jalan raya yang ramai. Yuuki bisa melihat ada sebuah mobil sedan hitam berjalan menuju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan maximum. Dan belum sempat ia menghindari mobil itu, semuanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gelap…

"Yuu-_chan_ …"

Dan yang terakhir ia dengar adalah isakan Momoi yang menyerukan namanya…

.

.

.

"I-i-i-ini semua salahku," Ucap Momoi dengan suara bergetar. Kelima lelaki itu juga bisa melihat tangan gadis itu bergetar dengan hebatnya.

"Tenanglah Momoi-_san_," Kuroko mendekati Momoi yang tengah duduk itu. Dielusnya puncak kepala Momoi, berusaha memberikan rasa tenang pada gadis itu.

"T-tapi ini semua salahku," Momoi berdiri. Air mata kembali mengalir membasahi pipi Momoi. Dan itu sudah yang kesekian kalinya.

"Momoi-_san_, tenanglah. Kita doakan saja yang terbaik untuk Yuuki-_san_," Ucap Kuroko masih mengelus puncak kepala Momoi.

"Aku yakin, ayahku sedang beusaha untuk menyelamatkan Yuuki didalam sana~_nodayo_," Midorima menyenderkan tubuhnya kedinding.

"Momocchi jangan menangis~_ssu_," Kise mengusap air matanya. Pria hiperaktif itu kini juga tengah menangis, khawatir dengan kondisi Yuuki tentu saja.

"Ayah!" Seru Midorima.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yuu-_chan_?" Momoi berlari kecil mendekati ayah dari Midorima. Diikuti keempat rekannya yang lain.

Dokter dengan nama Midorima Yuudai itu menghela nafas, "Yuuki-_kun…" Y_ang lain berdebar menunggu lanjutan kata-kata dari ayah Midorima. "… menderita luka yang cukup serius. Dan untuk sekarang Yuuki-_kun_ harus tetap di ruang ICU sampai ia melewati masa komanya."

Momoi kembali menangis, Kise ikut menitikkan air mata. Dan yang lainnya, menatap ayah Midorima tak percaya.

"Berapa lama ia bisa bertahan dengan kondisi seperti itu?" Tanya Midorima.

"Tuhan yang mengatur umur manusia nak, Kita doakan saja yang terbaik untuknya," Jawab ayah Midorima. Merasa bersalah karena tak membawakan kabar gembira bagi keenam remaja itu. "Maaf," Ayah Midorima menepuk pundak anaknya. "Ayah permisi," Ucapnya sambil berlalu.

Hening, tak ada yang membuka suara untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Keenam orang itu masih tak percaya atas apa yang mereka dengar tadi.

"Aku akan menelpon Aka-_chin_," Suara Murasakibara membuat keenam orang itu menoleh.

"Sebaiknya kita rahasiakan ini dari Akashi-_kun_," Ucapan Kuroko membuat Murasakibara menoleh ke arah pria yang paling rendah diantara mereka semua.

"Kenapa harus dirahasiakan? Ini menyangkut Yuucchi, Kuroocchi," Kise menatap Kuroko heran. Tak biasanya lelaki dengan surai _light blue_ itu bertindak seperti ini.

"Kalian tak ingin Akashi-_kun_ dalam masalah kan?" Tanya Kuroko.

Yang lain hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?" Aomine masih tak paham.

Midorima menghela nafas. "_Bodoh_!" Umpatnya. "Kau tahu kan jika berita tentang perjodohan Akashi dan Himoto itu sudah tersebar luas diseluruh negeri? Dan jika ia tahu Yuuki dalam keadaan koma, Akashi pasti akan membatalkan perjodohannya dengan Himoto bagaimanapun caranya. Dan bisa dipastikan, nama perusahaan Akashi tidak akan sebaik sekarang," Jelas Midorima.

Aomine mengangguk mengerti.

"Midorima-_kun_ benar. Jadi aku mohon, tolong rahasiakan ini dari Akashi-_kun_ bagaimanapun caranya."

Semua mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

"Satsuki," Panggil Akashi ketika ia tak sengaja melihat Momoi di rumah sakit keluarga Midorima itu.

Momoi menoleh ke arah suara, kemudian membelalakkan matanya kaget. "Gawat," Gumamnya. "A-ah, Akashi-_kun_," Momoi tersenyum kikuk kearah Akashi. "K-kau sedang apa?" Momoi merutuki dirinya sendiri yang berbicara gugup didepan Akashi. Momoi yakin, cepat atau lambat lelaki itu akan menyadari keanehan dari dirinya.

"Pelayanku sakit. Dan aku berniat menjenguknya," Jawab Akashi masih dengan nada datarnya. "Kau?" Tanyanya.

"A-a-aku…" Momoi menggerakkan bola matanya kesana kemari. Berusaha menghindari tatapan Akashi yang dirasanya menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh, padahal nyatanya tidak seperti itu. Oke Momoi, kau terlalu parno. "Aku… hanya menjenguk bibiku yang sakit," Dusta Momoi. Ia terpaksa melakukan ini, supaya Akashi tak tahu jika Yuuki juga dirawat di rumah sakit ini.

"Oh," Respon Akashi. Ia diam sejenak. "Kemarin aku juga melihat Tetsuya datang kesini," Ungkapnya.

Momoi menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Ini gawat, sangat gawat!

"M-mungkin keluarga Tetsu-_kun_ juga ada yang sakit," Balas Momoi.

Akashi mengangguk pelan.

"Oh iya Akashi-_kun_, b-bagaimana kabar Youna-_san_?" Tanya Momoi. Yang langsung dibalas tatapan dingin dari Akashi. Ups! Sepertinya Momoi salah memulai topik.

Akashi diam. "Kau tau Hana kemana? Belakangan ini aku tak pernah melihatnya," Tanya Akashi. Membuat keringat dari pelipis Momoi mengalir.

"Ah… Yuu-_chan_, aku juga tidak melihatnya belakangan ini," Momoi kembali berbohong.

"Apa ia menghindariku?" Tanya Akashi lagi.

Oh Tuhan! Tolong lenyapkan Momoi sekarang juga!

"Tidak… kurasa," Cicit Momoi.

Akashi mengrenyitkan dahi. Ia mulai merasa Momoi sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"A-Ah, jam besuk sepuluh menit lagi akan habis. k-k-kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Akashi-_kun_, Jaa!" Dengan cepat Momoi berbalik dan meninggalkan Akashi yang berdiri mematung.

Akashi melihat arlojinya. "Jam besuk habis satu jam lagi," Gumamnya. Dan ia pun yakin, ada yang tak beres dengan Momoi.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah sejak Akashi bertemu Momoi di rumah sakit. Dan ia selalu melihat salah satu anggota _kiseki no sedai_ datang kerumah sakit sejak hari itu. Membuat Akashi sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Tidak mungkin bukan jika keluarga mereka sakit secara bersamaan?

Dan Yuuki, ia sudah tak masuk sekolah selama tiga bulan. Akashi pikir Yuuki telah pindah dari Teikou. Tetapi saat Akashi menanyakan hal tersebut pada salah satu guru dibagian kesiswaan, guru itu menjawab bahwa Yuuki belum pernah mengajukan surat kepindahan atau semacamnya.

Berkali-kali Akashi menanyakan keberadaan Yuuki pada rekan-rekannya. Tetapi, semua menjawab tak tahu. Bahkan ketika Akashi menanyakan kepada orang tua Yuuki, kedua orang tua Yuuki malah mengusirnya. Mereka bilang Akashi adalah orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab karena telah menerima perjodohan dan meninggalkan Yuuki yang masih berstatus kekasihnya.

Dan sampai pada minggu kedua Akashi datang kerumah sakit, ia bertemu Kise yang kebetulan juga berkunjung ke rumah sakit.

"Hai, Akashicchi," Sapa Kise begitu melihat sosok Akashi yang mendekatinya.

"Menjenguk siapa?" Tanya Akashi digin dan datar. Membuat pria hiperaktif didepannya membeku.

"Eto…" Kise menjeda kalimatnya. "Kakakku," Jawab Kise kemudian.

"Kakakmu yang mana?"

"Yang itu…" Suara Kise mengecil. Rasa takutnya pada Akashi membuat suara lelaki ini menghilang.

"Beberapa hari lalu, aku juga melihat yang lainnya datang kesini."

"Aah, Minnacchi ya…" Kise memutar bola matanya gugup.

"Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, huh?" Tanya Akashi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih datar dan dingin.

"M-menyembunyikan apa~_ssu_?" Tanya Kise pura-pura tak tahu. Walaupun otaknya tak semenonjol wajahnya, tapi ia tahu kalau pembicaraan ini mengarah ke Yuuki.

"Aku tahu kalian tidak sedang menjenguk keluarga kalian disini," Akashi menatap tajam Kise.

"Yuucchi kecelakaan tiga bulan lalu, sekarang ia sedang koma. Dan berada di ruang ICU," Kise menutup matanya. takut-takut kalau Akashi akan membunuhnya sekarang juga.

"Antarkan aku pada Yuuki," Suara Akashi melembut, membuat Kise membuka matanya. Kise bisa melihat, mata lelaki itu memancarkan kerinduan yang sangat dalam.

"Ikuti aku," Kise menggiring Akashi menuju ruangan Yuuki.

.

.

.

Akashi dan Kise sampai diruangan Yuuki. Dan kebetulan, didalam ruangan itu sudah ada anggota _kiseki no sedai _yang lain. Dan betapa kagetnya mereka begitu melihat Kise datang bersama Akashi.

"Hana…" Akashi langsung mendekat dan duduk dikursi dekat tempat tidur Yuuki.

Aomine menatap Kise dengan tatapan mengapa-kau-membawa-Akashi-ke-sini?

Dan Kise, ia hanya bisa menggerakkan mulutnya membentuk kata 'maaf'.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku kalau Hana sedang dalam kondisi seperti ini?!" Tanya Akashi. Suaranya meninggi, membuat semua orang yang ada disitu ketakutan.

"Kami hanya ingin kau tidak dalam masalah," Jawab Midorima.

"Dengan merahasiakan keadaan Hana seperti ini?!"

"Maaf," Ucap Momoi.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu Aka-_chin_,"

"Kebaikan apanya?! Kalian—"

"Saat menerima perjodohan itu, kau sama saja dengan menggantung perasaan Yuuki-_san_," Kuroko memotong perkataan Akashi. "Yuuki-_san_ mencintaimu Akashi-_kun_."

"Ayah sudah membatalkan perjodohanku dengan Youna," Akashi menunduk. "Lusa lalu."

Yang lain terdiam, kaget sekaligus menunggu Akashi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ayah Youna ketahuan melakukan korupsi. Dan demi menjaga nama baik perusahaan, ayah membatalkan perjodohan, dan ayah sudah mengonfirmasi hal itu. Mungkin besok atau lusa, berita ini akan tersiar diseluruh negeri," Jelas Akashi.

"Jadi, bagaimana kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan Yuuki?" Tanya Midorima.

"Aku akan mempertahankannya. Bagaimanapun caranya," Akashi menggenggam tangan Yuuki erat. "Hana… ini aku Sei, kumohon sadarlah," Gumam Akashi.

"Ayah bilang, Yuuki adalah gadis hebat karena mampu bertahan selama ini dengan luka yang sangat serius ditubuhnya,"

"Ya, ia memang gadis yang hebat," Akashi mengecup tangan Yuuki.

"Hana… kumohon sadarlah," Akashi mengelus tangan Yuuki lembut.

Mereka berenam yang melihat kejadian itu menatap Akashi nanar. Mereka tak pernah melihat Akashi sesedih ini kecuali ketika Akashi mengingat atau sedang merindukan ibunya.

"Hana… kalau kau mendengarku, tolong gerakkan tanganmu," Akashi menempelkan tangan Yuuki ke pipinya.

Dan tiba-tiba tangan Yuuki yang tengah digenggam Akashi bergerak.

"Ha-Hana…" Akashi langsung berdiri. Dan ia bisa melihat kedua kelopak mata Yuuki mulai terbuka.

"Sei-_kun_," Yuuki meneteskan air mata.

"Iya, ini aku… Sei,"

"Aku akan panggil ayah," Midorima berlari cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dan tak berapa lama ia kembali bersama sang ayah.

"Maaf, aku akan memeriksanya sebentar," Ayah Midorima mulai memeriksa kondisi Yuuki. Dan senyum cerah terpatri diwajahnya. "Ini sebuah keajaiban," Ucapnya sambil menatap satu persatu remaja yang ada disitu. "Yuuki-_kun_ telah melewati masa komanya," Jeda sejenak. "Tuhan telah mengabulkan doa kalian semua."

Momoi menangis sambil memeluk Kuroko, Aomine merangkul kuroko sekaligus mengelus puncak kepala Momoi, dan yang lainnya memasang wajah bahagia, termasuk Akashi.

"Sepertinya kehadiran Akashi-_kun_ yang membuat Yuuki-_kun _berhasil melewati masa komanya," Ayah Midorima menepuk pundak Akashi. "Saya permisi," Ucapnya kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Hana, maafkan aku," Akashi memeluk tubuh Yuuki yang masih terbaring.

Yuuki mengelus punggung Akashi, ia tersenyum lembut. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

"Aku janji tak akan membuatmu kecewa lagi," Akashi mengecup kening Yuuki.

Dan yang lainnya hanya bisa ber-_spechless_ ria melihat adegan didepan mereka.

.

.

.

**END**

_**A/N**_ : Haaah, saya ber_sweatdrop_ ria waktu bikin FF Akashi ini. Aku bukan _fans _Akashi, jadi aku nggak tahu sifat Akashi asli seperti apa. Jadi, kalau Akashinya OOC harap maklum ya. Dan FF ini aku buat untuk author kesayangan Akashi, Yuuki Hanami/dikeroyok readers/ hehehe… makanya disini OC-nya aku pakai nama dia. Dan aku sangat sangat minta maaf kalau cerita ini begitu monoton dan membosankan, maklumlah, aku juga baru belajar tentang dunia tulis menulis. Dan sewaktu bikin cerita ini ide dikepala aku sempat nyangkut entah dimana/ditonjok readers/ dan tiba-tiba saja muncul kembali dan akhirnya bisa nyelesaikan FF ini.

Aku juga sangat-sangat berterimakasih pada Yuuki Hanami yang sudah memberiku inspirasi untuk FF Akashi ini. Dan maaf, kalau aku negelarang Na-_chan _baca sampai FF ini ku publish. Semoga Na- _chan _ dan para readers nggak kecewa karena udah baca FF ini. Review readers sangat diperlukan disini. Dan terimakasih sudah mau membaca fic aku ya! Jaaa! ;)


End file.
